1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lava lamp holder structure improvement, particularly to a lamp holder structure combining a lava lamp and lighting functions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since the sixties of the last century, lava lamps have become a common device in the worldwide university student dormitories and teenage children bedrooms. Lava lamps have been deeply implanted into the popular culture of the United States and many other countries.
With reference to FIG. 1, U.S. Pat. No. 3,570,156 discloses a lava lamp display device 40 comprising: a glass vessel 41 having a bottom 42 arranged in a hollow conical metallic seating 43 and located on an electric light bulb 44. Moreover, the glass vessel 41 has two immiscible components such as liquid 45 and a paraffin 46 which has a higher density than the liquid 45 at room temperature and a lower density than the liquid 45 after heating. After the electric light bulb 44 is turned on, the paraffin 46 in the bottom 42 of the glass vessel 41 is heated and flows in the liquid 45. At the same time, the electric light bulb 44 projects the light in the glass vessel 41, forming a lighting effect and becoming decorations at home and office.
The principle of the lava lamp is to provide a heat from a bulb for the two kinds of immiscible liquid with different specific gravity within the container to produce convection and the floating objects within the liquid moves up and down. Under the illumination of the projection light, the floating objects float and sink, producing brilliant and vivid visuals.
However, lava lamps have been only for decoration function. Under the long-time use of the lava lamp, the bulb with high temperature is easy to cause a serious burn for those who touch the bulb. Moreover, the transparent container without stable installation structure is easily overturned and broken, which allows the internal liquid to harm human body. Therefore, the present invention is provided for increasing the lava lamp using function, isolating the heat of long-term use of the lava lamp, and enhancing the safety and convenience of the lava lamp.